Por que eu seria diferente?
by Dark Temi
Summary: Um deles era meu melhor amigo, mas eu não podia perdoá-lo. O outro me irritava profundamente, mas talvez ele fosse melhor do que eu pensava.


**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens e lugares aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim a Tia J.K. Rowling. Se me pertencessem, posso te garantir que o Fred não teria morrido._

**Rate: **_K. Não contêm qualquer tipo de conteúdo impróprio._

**Shipper: **_Lily Evans e James Potter._

JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK

**Oneshot:**

**Por que eu seria diferente?**

**Dark Temi**

_**...**_

_-Me desculpe._

_-Não estou interessada. _

_-Me desculpe!_

_-Poupe seu fôlego._

Era noite. Eu estava de robe, parada de braços cruzados diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda, à entrada da Torre da Grifinória.

-Eu só saí porque Mary me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

_-Estava. Teria feito isso. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue-ruim, simplesmente me..._

_-Escapou? – _Não havia piedade em minhas palavras. Mas àquela altura, eu já não conseguia mais ter piedade. Eu já estava cansada de ver essa situação se arrastando ao longo desses cinco anos. Era a hora de tomar uma decisão. – _É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer por que eu falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte: está vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?_

Ninguém pode calcular o quanto me doeu dizer aquilo. Ele abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la sem falar.

-Não posso mais fingi. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu.

_-Não... Escute, eu não quis..._

_-...me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severus. Por que eu seria diferente?_

Ele se debateu, e reunindo todas as forças que eu tinha, lhe lancei um genuíno olhar de desprezo, e dei-lhe as costas, atravessando o buraco do retrato...

Por que eu seria diferente?

Dei uma olhada a minha volta: a Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava vazia. Tanto melhor. Eu precisava ficar sozinha para pensar. Se eu fosse para o quarto agora, Mary e as outras meninas iriam me bombardear de perguntas, e eu não estava em condições de respondê-las agora.

Eu não me aproximei das confortáveis poltronas perto da lareira, como seria esperado. Preferi me sentar em uma das que estavam diante da janela. Me sentei abraçando os joelhos, e voltei meu olhar para a escuridão dos jardins. Já era muito tarde, então obviamente eu não conseguia distinguir nada por entre as cortinas da noite, mas eu sabia que meu olhar estava fixo exatamente no lugar onde havíamos brigado.

Por que eu seria diferente?

Seria demais esperar que Severus realmente fosse meu amigo, independente de quem fossem meus pais? Seria tolice esperar que a nossa amizade sobrevivesse aos preconceitos dele? Estava bancando a idiota ao imaginar que ele seria diferente comigo, sendo que ele era tão cruel com todos os outros que eram como eu?

Uma forte rajada de vento açoitou a janela, me assustando. Eu ouvi o barulho do vento chicoteando as arvores, e quase pude ter certeza de onde estava a bétula que fora testemunha da nossa briga...

Por que eu seria diferente?

Só porque nós nos conhecíamos desde antes de virmos para Hogwarts? Só porque foi ele quem me contou que eu era bruxa, que me fez acreditar que esse lugar existia? Só porque ele me contou tudo sobre o nosso mundo, e me orientou desde o inicio? Só porque ele foi meu primeiro amigo aqui? Só porque eu o considerava meu melhor amigo?

Abracei com força os joelhos, e me lembrei das tardes que passávamos juntos quando estávamos em casa. Das nossas conversas á beira do rio, quando eu o consolava por seus pais brigarem e ele dizia para que eu não desse atenção a Túnia... Quando nós não éramos um Mestiço e uma Sangue-ruim, apenas Severus e Lily...

Eu abaixei a cabeça e comecei a chorar.

Deixei que meu coração colocasse para fora toda a minha tristeza e raiva por ele considerar a descendência mais importante que tudo o que nós já havíamos passado juntos. Chorei para que aquilo pudesse acabar logo, para que eu pudesse esquecer e seguir em frente...

-Eu odeio ver você derramando lágrimas por causa daquele idiota.

Eu me sobressaltei, e virei rápido o rosto para ver quem estava ali. Mas era óbvio, eu deveria ter imaginado, ele não iria me dar paz nem quando eu estivesse na fossa, como agora. Ele era o ser mais irritante daquele castelo. Um mimado que não sabia receber um NÃO como resposta.

James Potter.

Ele estava espojado em uma das confortáveis poltronas perto da lareira, e me olhava fixamente. Como eu não havia percebido aquele biltre ali? Eu juro que ele deve ter uma Capa da Invisibilidade. Mas ao contrario do que eu esperava, ele não estava com aquela expressão arrogante que ele sempre trazia no rosto. Ele parecia sério, ou até mesmo preocupado, ao olhar para mim. Bom, talvez ele conseguisse ser uma pessoa normal quando queria, ou melhor, quando lhe fosse conveniente.

_-Me deixe em paz, Potter. Eu quero ficar sozinha._

Mas é óbvio que ele me ignorou. Levantando-se, ele veio andando em minha direção, e se sentou ao meu lado, me encarando. A intensidade do seu olhar me fez virar o rosto para o outro lado, confusa. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Desde quando ele era assim?

_-Eu realmente odeio ver você derramando lágrimas por causa daquele idiota. _– ele repetiu, e parecia realmente com raiva ao dizer isso. Eu o ignorei, até que senti uma mão quente no lado direito do meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas.

Eu virei o meu rosto rapidamente, vermelha e furiosa: eu nunca havia permitido que ele me tocasse, e não ia ser agora que eu ia permitir. Mas quando eu o encarei, ele não parecia estar se divertindo com a situação ou algo do tipo: parecia verdadeiramente chateado. Antes que eu pudesse articular alguma palavra, ele já havia limpado as lágrimas do lado esquerdo do meu rosto também.

Sua mão caiu, se afastando do meu rosto, mas ele continuou me encarando, dessa vez com um sorrisinho cínico.

-Eu não sou tão ruim assim, sabia?

Era o James Potter que eu conhecia e odiava novamente. Abracei as pernas com força, apoiei o queixo nos joelhos e olhei para fora, ignorando-o. Mas era verdade: ele havia sido muito gentil comigo agora.

_-Não, você é pior. Você poderia ser um cara legal, mas prefere agir como um retardado. _– soltei sem pensar. Eu o olhei de lado: ele parecia um bocado surpreso. Acho que isso foi o mais próximo de um elogio que eu já dirigi para ele nos últimos cinco anos.

_-Bom... _– ele disse lentamente. – _Cada um tem seu jeito de ser. Nós não podemos moldar as pessoas à nossa vontade, Evans._

O único efeito que essa frase teve em mim foi fazer me lembrar do Severus: eu funguei.

Potter me encarou:

_-Por que se preocupa tanto assim com aquele cara? Você viu, para ele você é uma nascida trouxa como qualquer outra. E para a sua informação... _– ele acrescentou, em um tom azedo que me obrigou a olhar para ele. – _Eu NUNCA, JAMAIS, EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA faria o que ele fez com você hoje._

Isso me fez lembrar que eu havia dito que ele era tão ruim quanto o Severus.

_-Me desculpe... _– murmurei, assustando nós dois. – _Mas é que... Você não entenderia._

-O que? Que vocês são amigos de infância? Que ele foi o primeiro bruxo que você conheceu, que te ajudou? Que você o considerava seu melhor amigo?

Eu me levantei na hora.

_-Como você sabe disso? _– perguntei, enrugando as sobrancelhas. Ele se levantou também, ficando diante de mim. Era muitos centímetros mais alto do que eu.

-Antes que você comece a fantasia hipóteses catastróficas, saiba que eu simplesmente andei fazendo umas perguntas para a Mary.

_-Ah, é? Por que?_

Ele deu os ombros, e respondeu, como se não fosse nada de especial.

-Queria te conhecer melhor.

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Ela me olhou, e me deu outro sorrisinho cretino.

-Você realmente não consegue aceitar que eu gosto de você, não é? Isso te irrita, ou não?

_-É claro que me irrita. _– resmunguei, olhando para o lado. – _VOCÊ me irrita. Me irrita o jeito arrogante e prepotente que você usa com as pessoas._

_-Exceto com você. _– ele me garantiu, como se isso fosse óbvio, e o fato de me colocar acima das outras pessoas não tivesse importância. – _Para mim, você é diferente. _

Isso me lembrou de outra coisa:

Por que eu seria diferente?

E por que diabos tudo que o Potter falava me lembrava do Severus? Por que o Severus tinha que ser do jeito que era, e o Potter tinha que ser do jeito que era? Por que os dois não podiam se sempre os caras legais que eles eram comigo? Por que não podiam ser assim com as outras pessoas? Por que eu estava me preocupando com isso agora?

Então eu comecei a chorar. Chorar pra valer. Chorei tanto que a minha vista ficou embaçada. E quando eu me dei conta, o Potter havia me abraçado e me feito sentar ao lado dele em uma das poltronas. Meu real desejo era protestar, mas ao invés disso eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro, e o encharquei de lágrimas.

_-Eu realmente não gosto de te ver chorar. _– eu ouvi a voz dele, séria de novo. – _Mas se isso te fizer bem, e te fizer esquecer do Ranhoso, eu acho que posso agüentar._

Eu queria protestar, dizer que ele estava sendo um cínico, dizer que ele estava adorando aquela situação, me ver assim tão a mercê dele, mas não consegui. A única coisa que eu fiz foi chorar, colocar para fora tudo o que estava me angustiando.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficávamos lá, só sei que uma hora o cansaço me venceu, e meu ultimo pensamento antes de cair no sono foi me xingar por adormecer nos braços do cara que eu mais odiava naquele castelo.

-

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, me levantei assustada. Olhei ao meu redor. Estava na minha cama, no dormitório feminino. Afastei as cortinas da minha cama: o quarto estava vazio. Era sábado, e ao olhar o relógio, vi que era quase dez horas. As outras garotas deveriam estar nos jardins ou em outro lugar. Mas isso era o que menos me preocupava.

Eu havia sonhado ou aquilo acontecera mesmo?

Duas coisas me fizeram supor que fora real:

Primeira, eu estava com o meu robe sobre a camisola, e eu nunca dormia de robe. Ou seja: por mais retardado que fosse, James Potter não havia ousado tirar uma peça de roupa minha.

A segunda coisa foi uma carta que eu achei entre as cobertas. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao olhar o papel. Me perguntava o que estaria escrito, e me perguntava também como ele havia contornado o feitiço que fazia com que as escadas do dormitório feminino se transformassem em um escorregador sempre que algum garoto tentava subir.

Eu desdobrei o papel.

_**Querida Lily,**_

_**Primeiro, não pire e rasgue a carta só porque eu te chamei de querida.**_

_**Segundo, não se pergunte e nem ME pergunte como eu consegui entrar no seu dormitório. Um Maroto nunca revela seus segredos. Mas não se preocupe: foi a primeira e possivelmente a última vez que eu faço isso. Não sou tão cafajeste assim.**_

_**Terceiro e mais importante, a única coisa que eu fiz foi te colocar na cama. Você é a pessoa que eu mais respeito no mundo, não se esqueça disso.**_

_**Quarto, espero sinceramente que você supere essa história do Ranhoso Snape. **_

_**E quinto e mais importante: Quer sair comigo?**_

_**Esperando o seu sim,**_

_**James Potter.**_

Eu suspirei, e dobrei novamente a carta: ele realmente era um biltre arrogante.

Mas ele podia ser um cara legal se ele quisesse. E disso, eu tinha certeza absoluta. Então eu guardei cuidadosamente sua carta em minha gaveta, como que para me lembrar de que eu tinha que ser mais paciente com ele.

_**Fim.**_

**...**

**Minha primeira Oneshot! Acho que não ficou tão ruim assim. Para quem estava acostumado a me ver escrevendo histórias pervertidas de Naruto, acho que essa Oneshot foi uma surpresa.**

**Adoro Harry Potter, e Lily e James é meu casal preferido. Harry/Giny, Ron/Hermione, etc já está muito batido.**

**Para quem leu Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, percebeu que a minha oneshot foi uma continuação da briga que separou a Lily e o Severus. **

**Espero alguns reviews, ok? Mas por favor, É uma ONESHOT, não me peçam para fazer a continuação, até porque eu já estou enrolada até a tampa com a minha fanfic.**

**Gostei de escrever essa Oneshot e talvez eu até escreva outras. Para quem gostou do meu jeito de escrever, vou ver se eu faço isso.**

**Bom, acho que é isso:**

**Kissus, arigatou e até a próxima.**


End file.
